Unexpectedly
by kyohei11sunako
Summary: 'I don't know if fantasizing over you is a sin but-'  'But that depends.'  'On what'  'Fantasizing over me? I didn't know that you have it in you, Ruka.'  'I'm not a pervert Hotaru! Well, at least not yet. "


Author's Note: Yaho! I missed this site! Seriously, I'm a bit tired from all those stuffs in school. Thankfully, we're now celebrating our CoED's week, so I'm using this free time to post my newest one-shot story. I know. I still owe you some explanations for being "out-of-ff's-world" and not being able to update my chaptered fics. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you this Christmas.

Do I have to repeat it again and again?

I'm taking up Education and not Journalism, so no. I don't own Gakuen Alice. :D

**SUMMARY**: ''I don't know if fantasizing over you is a sin but-''  
''But that depends.''  
''On what?''  
''Fantasizing over me? I didn't know that you have it in you, Ruka.''  
''I'm not a pervert Hotaru! Well, at least not yet."

She is like a robot.

Yes, others think that she's exactly like a robot. She doesn't smile, or laugh or cry.  
I totally have no idea why she's like that.  
It all started anyway when I was five years old. My parents and I were going to move from France to Japan. They said that their friends are there, so we were going to live with them.  
But an unfortunate accident happened. We had a plane crash back then, and another unfortunate thing happened: my parents died.  
I don't really remember things that happened that much, but I heard the rescuers said that they found me on the seashore unconscious. Well, I could say that I totally have no idea back then why my parents weren't beside me, but when people showed me my parents not breathing, I really cried that hard.  
How I wish I died too.  
I was too young to lose my parents! I don't even know what I will eat or drink. They left me with nothing. They left me in an orphanage's care.  
Well at least, I enjoyed their comfort and company, until a man and a woman came to fetch me. 

''Listen, Ruka-kun. These are Mr. Honjo and Mrs. Haruka Imai. From now on, you're going to live with them, okay?''  
The blonde little guy stared at the nun in front of him and rolled his eyes to the two smiling seemingly-couple.  
Out of curiosity, the lad unconsciously nodded and gave his hand to the couple, watching them as they carry his bags and went out with them.  
It was a half an hour travel before he saw a large house. It wasn't his first time seeing a house that big anyway, because his too is the same as the one in front of him. The couple guided him inside the mansion, letting him sit on one of the sofa, and them, kneeling in front of him. The woman spoke.  
''Well, welcome to our house Ruka-kun. You're going to live with us from now on. I just have one thing to tell you.''  
The boy nodded and remained silent, sign that he wanted to let them continue.  
''You see, I know for a fact that you travelled here in Japan to move, and to live with your parents' friends.''  
He nodded once again, and bit his lip from remembering the tragedy they underwent.  
This time, the man spoke.  
''Ruka-kun, we are your parents' friends. We were also hoping to see them but...''  
The woman beside the older man cried and hugged the little boy.  
But Ruka remained silent, understanding what they meant.  
''But we promise you, that we'll take care of you, Ruka. From now on, we'll be your parents.''  
The blue-eyed guy smiled, wiping the tears on the woman's face. 

That night, they comforted me all along.  
Mr. and Mrs. Imai fed me and took care of me like their own child.  
I was really grateful that they found me, and owned me like I still have mom and dad.  
They stayed with me until I fell asleep in a yellow-colored room. I immediately liked it because it's the same with my hair color.  
I really felt safe until one morning.

Ruka smiled while he stared at the scenery in front of his window. There's a large garden in front of his room, and man was he thankful to see a lovely scene in the morning, when suddenly-  
BAM.  
He jumped in surprise when he saw the door burst open, revealing a little girl about his age glaring at him.  
The violet-haired girl walked towards him and grabbed his collar.  
''What are you doing in my place?''  
Her voice came in a small volume while she continued to glare at him.  
''Leave this instant, now!''  
Ruka immediately stood up and bowed before the girl. Well, he has no idea who the girl is, but he has the hunch that this is the couple's daughter.  
''S-Sorry, I didn't know that this is yours.''  
The boy ran outside the room, leaving the girl behind. On his way, the couple met him and they smiled.  
''Good morning Ruka.''  
He smiled sadly and greeted the two back.  
''G-Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Imai.''  
Confused at his ministrations, the woman smiled and held his hand dragging him (when he realized) back at the room where the girl met him.  
''Oh Hotaru, there you are!''  
Ruka was cut out of his reverie when the woman spoke and saw the girl sitting on the bed with her arms and legs crossed, still glaring at him.  
''Honey, this is Ruka Nogi. Remember when I said that our friends are going to live with us? Well, you see...''  
Haruka looked at him and he nodded, permitting her to tell the little girl his story.  
''...his parents, who are our friends died in a plane crash, leaving him alone. But, we're here now, so he's going to live with us.''  
The girl, Hotaru, raised a brow.  
''Do I have a choice? Just don't let that boy sleep here. This is my own personal room.''  
Hotaru frowned, pointing her index finger at Ruka.  
This time, it's the old man's turn to speak.  
''Dear, put your finger down, you know that that's rude.''  
The girl complied, stood up and shrugged, leaving the 3 in her room.  
''I'm sorry Ruka, Hotaru's just like that. But I know that you'll be great friends.''  
Ruka smiled and nodded at the man.

After I met Hotaru, her parents told me that she acts like a brat, because no one tries to befriend her, and she never had a real friend. Because of her wealth, they tried to befriend her to have gifts and money.  
How stupid. Using a person to get what you want.  
Sure, I'm one to talk, because I had a real friend not just because of my status and money.  
But I left him in France.  
Anyway, because Mr. and Mrs. Imai want her to be friends with me, I happily agreed, seeing that I have no friends here in Japan, either.  
That day, I promised myself that I'll be Hotaru's greatest and the best real friend, no matter what.

She's like a robot, but clad in a princess' suit.

It has been a month since I live with the Imai family. Well, as for trying to be her friend, well guess what? We're still not.  
Whenever I try to approach her, she'd shot me with that... mm, I think she calls it Guns for idiots.  
I've never seen a 6 year old girl hitting random people with her canno-I mean gun.  
But today is her 7th birthday. The whole mansion was filled with her parents' business partners and co-workers. I was also surprised when I heard my parents' name from other people. Well, surprisingly, after a month, I fully recovered from the shock that happened.  
Although sometimes, I still miss them.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to be with Mr. and Mrs. Imai right now. And don't forget Hotaru.

''I wonder where she is.''  
The blonde guy frowned when he found no trace of the celebrant in the mansion. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen her since the time she kicked his ass (literally) out of her room to change. He still shudders whenever he recalls how she managed to put a bruise, perhaps on his butt. Goodness.  
But then, the guy continued to move his head to see a violet-haired girl in a celebrant's gown.  
There are many kids around the mansion as well (children of Hotaru's parents' business partners), but knowing that the girl will pay no attention to them, he hurriedly ran back upstairs to check on her.  
It was not really troublesome to run around with a tuxedo and necktie, all in all, in a formal suit, being used to it. But he stopped his tracks when he heard Honjo's voice booming and echoing in the auditorium.

''Well, good evening ladies and gentlemen. I pressume you're having fun, but sorry to interrupt your chats, as I present you my beautiful daughter, Imai Hotaru.''  
Cheers and claps were heard at the mansion. Well, I, too clap unconsciously, seeing her in a baby blue tube-like dress that reaches above her knees. Her hair was cascaded down but an artificial flower was stuck at her head, complimenting her shoulder-length hair. She was wearing flat sandals, and a choker hugs her neck, her hands on her side. Although she's beautiful in her dress, I could see her eyes filled with dullness. She was sad.  
Maybe, I'll ask her later. I'll just prepare myself for her gun.

All through the night, the party seems to be influenced by business matters. No wonder that Hotaru's nowhere to be found.  
I went in the balcony but I saw no sign of her. I sighed. Maybe, she's just taking a walk. I was about to go when my eyes caught Hotaru with two kids in the dim-lit garden. They seem like arguing over something. But then, the first kid pushed Hotaru, so she lost balance causing her to fall on her butt.  
I immediately ran to where they are and saw them passing a thing to one another, Hotaru in the middle, trying to steal back the thing.  
''Give that back to me!''  
''No can do!''  
''I said give it back!''  
I can't take it anymore so I pulled Hotaru beside me, seeing that I'm a little taller than those two bullies, I easily stole the hard thing away from them.  
''You shouldn't bully girls especially on her birthday.''  
The two glared at me. Like I care.  
''Apologize or I'll tell your parents what you did.''  
''No! Don't tell them! W-We're sorry Imai!''  
And they ran away.  
I smiled and gave the thing to her.  
''Here. It seems like a precious thing to you.''  
''Y-Yes.''  
I saw her bowed her head down.  
''Mom gave it to me.''  
''Really? Well, shall we go inside?''  
I offered her my hand but she slapped it away.  
''Just because you helped me from those stupid bullies doesn't mean I'm coming with you.''  
''I never expected that.''  
''And now you know.''  
''Yeah, sorry. So, friends?''  
''We're not.''  
She turned her back at me and walked away, but after a few steps, she stopped. That wasn't expected either.  
''Thank you, I guess.''  
And she completely vanished after her last 4 words.  
Another unexpected: I smiled.

She's like a robot, but clad in a princess' suit.  
She's cruel...

After so many years, 10 years to be exact, mom and dad finally...  
No, I didn't mean that my parents woke up from their grave. I'm talking about Mr. and Mrs. Imai, who stubbornly insisted to be called mom and dad by me.  
Yes, finally, Hotaru and I are now in high school.  
She got the beauty, brains and all.  
She's grown up. Yet her hair didn't make any improvements. Well, she had always liked it to be shoulder length, so do I have any choice?  
I couldn't complain though. And I dared everyone not to tell my thoughts about her, or I'll experience the greatness of her new bought bullets.  
As I was saying, I'm really glad that we're now in high school.  
In the same school, same class and same seat.  
Honestly, I can't grow to get tired of seeing her face. Hotaru is a beauty. A real beauty. Don't laugh at me. I love stating facts, by the way.  
But you can never force me to tell her that. Oh please.  
And my mission? Too good to be true. Yes, we're friends, but our everyday greetings and bonding seemed to involve greetings of her gun and me, and bondings of her bullets and my body. Thankfully, her habit of shooting me reduced a bit. Well, it reduced from 20 times a day to 10 times a day.  
Specifically, every year, it reduces to 1.  
I'm pretty sure, by the age of 26, I won't experience any brutalities in my life again. Hah.  
That is, if I'm still alive at that time.  
Anyway, back to the topic, I'm pretty surprised that unlike those previous years, she's not carrying her Guns for Idiots now. I wonder what made her do that.  
The first day of school has finally arrived. We met new faces and new teens.  
And here I am, sitting beside Hotaru with a bored expression written all over our faces.  
Then, a girl approached me.  
''Hi there. Why don't you sit with me instead? That girl beside you is brutal. She doesn't deserve a guy like you, cutie.''  
I gulped. One more insulting sentence comes from her, I'm sure that the girl would spend her first day of school in the clinic. Poor, poor...  
BAM.  
girl. Her face met the board and white stuff covered her face. Creepy.  
Well, I think, the greatest lesson for today is not to mess up with Imai Hotaru, and you'd get a straight A in your report card.  
The violet-haired lass stared at me boringly.  
''That's what you call ignorance, Nogi. She's not a role model. Clear?''  
At least I managed a frantic nod.  
And if you're going to ask me how the hell Hotaru did that, it's simple. The devil lent her his left hand. Literally.

She's like a robot, but clad in a princess' suit. She's cruel... but she's still a girl.

I was waiting for her for at least an hour. As much as I love to scold her, well, I simply can't just ask to either stay in a hospital or welcome the singing angels. And I am really thankful that I was blessed with a long patience.  
I was about to go back home when I saw a familiar scene behind a large building.  
''I said let go of me!''  
There my eyes told me, Hotaru was being harassed.  
Two guys holding each her wrist very tight, as I saw red marks appearing on her wrist. Her blouse is slightly ripped, making her bra appear a little.  
As if on cue, I never realized that my feet had ran on its own, and my fist planted its own on one of the guy's face. Another guy attacked me, but I was lucky to have agile movements. He only managed to harm the left corner of my lips and I immediately kicked his ass. They were in the ground holding their aching bodies, and Hotaru was on my side. I was holding her on her waist, to secure her protectively. Let's just set aside my punishment for touching her later.  
I glared at the two guys and planned to punch them again, but a tug made me stop.  
''I don't want to see you touching this girl again, or I'll personally throw you two inside the gates of hell, got it?''  
They nodded and quickly ran away.  
Wow. Even I couldn't believe what my mouth just uttered. Realizing that my arm is still on her waist, I immediately snatched it. I don't want Hotaru to suspect me taking advantage of her. I just diverted my eyesight to where the guys went.  
''Those guys. Harassing a girl. Tch. Damn coward bastards.''  
I sensed her not moving, so I guess, maybe she's mad at me for touching her. Okay. Punishment time.  
I gulped and smiled nervously at her.  
''H-Hotaru, sorry. I never intended to-''  
But a punch never came. I just felt my body collided with something soft. Oh, her body.  
Is it raining? No. But my coat is starting to get wet. She's crying. Imai Hotaru is hugging me... and crying.  
My eyes softened a little. I hugged her back, seeing that all she needed that time is comfort.  
Even how cold and cruel she is, Hotaru is still a girl, and can feel like a real woman.

The blonde guy sighed and smiled. Things happen differently today. From the time they went home together, up to dinner. He kept on stealing glances at her, which in return, he receives small smiles from her.  
A knock came from his door, making him frown at the sudden visitor at 12 midnight.  
''Good evening.''  
He frowned even more. Think of the devil's goddaughter and she'll definitely come.  
''Hotaru? What are- Ah yeah, good evening. Come in.''  
The lass walked inside and sat down at one of the sofa of his room-the yellow-colored room. That was a birthday present, unwillingly.  
''So... you can't sleep?''  
The girl nodded. He noticed her holding something. His coat. He lent it to her earlier due to her situation.  
''Here. Thank you about earlier.''  
''You can always borrow this from me.''  
He smiled. She returned it.  
''Thank you.''  
''You're welcome.''

The lass stood up from the couch and walked towards him.  
''You... have a bruise.''  
He frowned.  
''Oh, really? Where?''  
She touched the corner of his lips where a small unnoticeable bruise lies.  
The blonde gasped, felt awkward at the touch of the girl in front of him.  
''Oh that? It's nothing. It was their-''  
''Sorry for involving you, Ruka.''  
He smiled. That was the first time she called him by his first name.  
Unable to control his feelings, he pulled her into a tight hug, making her sit on his lap. He felt the girl before him shivered. Better take advantage of this feeling while she's not angry yet.  
''I think everything that happens to you involves me.''  
She didn't answer.  
''I can't stand to see others hurting you. Sorry but, they are right. You're so cruel...''  
He hugged her tighter.  
''...and cold. You always do things on your own. You hurt people. You hate befriending others. You despise fakes. But...''  
He pushed her gently, to see her teary eyes.  
''But... you're hurt, aren't you?''  
She nodded, and her tears flew freely. She spoke.  
''Of all the things I've done to you, why are you so kind? People would start to hate me. You're really stupid.''  
He smiled and cupped her cheeks.  
''I'm glad that I'm the only stupid in your eyes.''  
And he did something unexpected: he kissed her.  
Surprisingly, she gave in.

The days went on and I'm sure as hell that we've gotten pretty close.  
Hotaru and I would always hang out together, after classes or every weekends. And the most surprising? She smiles more often. She's not hitting me with her guns anymore. Well, except when needed. Her changes made boys drool over her. Some are courting her, while others just kept their mouth shut. Because hospital charges of today are rather increasing. And the kiss that night? It was really relaxing. And awesome. The next day, I was surprised that she didn't hurt me or try to kill me. She just... smiled. She became my friend. My best friend. Years passed, and we're still the same.  
But then, I was on a great shock one day. I discovered something about her that made me stop befriending her.

''What are you saying?''  
''I want to stop everything, dad.''  
The old man frowned.  
''Come again, Ruka.''  
''I don't want to befriend her. Anymore. I'm happy that you adopted me, but I can't change my mind now.''  
''You're leaving us?''  
''Yes. And this is for my gratitude.''  
A 'Bam' sound echoed in the room, and the two looked at the source.  
Hotaru.  
''Just for... gratitude, huh?''  
The blonde stoop up, and ran after the running girl.  
''Hotaru, wait!''  
She stopped. And faced him.  
''You're nothing but like them. A fake.''  
She slapped him. She cried.  
''Is it because of a girl, that you're leaving us? That you're... leaving me?''  
He nodded.  
''Yes.''  
She smiled sadly.  
''I guess, I won't be the only one to borrow your coat anymore.''  
He smiled, and chuckled, until he laughed. Loud.  
''You're so predictable, Imai Hotaru. I never thought that jealousy would eat you.''  
She bowed her head down. True. She was jealous. Of all the years she spent with him, she had fallen in love with the stupid blonde guy. The only one who stood for her. The only one who comforted her. The only one who made her smile a real one. The only one... who stole her heart.  
''Mom is right.''  
She frowned at him.  
''You're jealous.''  
She didn't respond.  
''And you know what? My heart is dancing with joy.''  
He walked towards her. She didn't move.  
''I always thought I'm just your best friend. How I wished you look at me the other way, Hotaru.''  
He cupped her cheeks now stained with droplets of salty water.  
''How I wished you could love me too. Love me not just because I'm your best friend... but because I love you.''  
She laughed.  
''So, what are you trying to say?''  
''Damn, this is harder than I thought. Listen for once. The first time you kicked my ass out of your door, I was intrigued by your personality. Goodness, don't hit me with your gun. And no, I wasn't befriending you just for gratitude, put it inside your genius brain.''  
He took a deep breath, still holding her cheeks.  
''I don't know if fantasizing over you is a sin but-''  
''But that depends.''  
''On what?''  
''Fantasizing over me? I didn't know that you have it in you, Ruka.''  
''I'm not a pervert Hotaru! Well, at least not yet. I mean, is it wrong to pray for myself just for once?''  
''About?''  
''Hell, I want you to bear my children!''  
Uh oh. I stopped. I heard giggles from behind. Hotaru's parents.  
Hotaru smiled.  
''Gladly. But don't forget to move your ass every night when you got me pregnant.''  
He grinned.  
''Gladly. So... marry me?''  
She playfully rolled her eyes.  
''I'm neither your girlfriend, nor your fiancèe.''  
He scratched his head. A cough came from behind.  
''So, I guess you're going to drag my daughter out of this house, huh, Ruka?''  
He smiled.  
''Kinda.''  
The lass sniggered.  
''I'm running out of patience, man.''  
''Okay. Hotaru, you see, I don't even have a ring. But, be my girlfriend, and fiancè. I want to be with you forever so...''

''Be my stress reliever. And... the father of my children.''  
He smiled.  
''Sure.''

Sometimes I wonder, was it for good that my parents died and left me in their friends' care? Should I thank them? I guess, because of that, I fell in love with the most cold-hearted person in the world.  
I tried to win a friendship with her, but it seems like I won her heart. And she got mine.  
She was a very bad person, hurting people and so. But, I really fell hard.  
She's a robot, but clad in a princess' suit. She's cruel, but she's still a girl.  
The girl I'm looking for.

Author's Note: Yes, it's finally finished!

Anyway, thank you for wasting your time reading this story. And what, this is my first fandom of RukaRu. Yeah, thanks. Actually, I'd like to dedicate this story to my best friends: Ivy Rose14, Saiuno Hazuki and TheRedSin and of course, to those who added me to their favorite authors' list. Merci beau coup!

Ja, au revoir!


End file.
